Summer Days
by Pandagirl820
Summary: It's hot, and Watanuki hates the fact that his store doesn't have an air conditioner! It's my first time writing shonen-ai stuff, so please give me a break. Oh yeah, and some one-sided ish  DouWata. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Summer Days

**Summer Days**

**Warning: This is my first time writing this sort of stuff, so I don't know how it'll turn out…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own XxxHolic. It would be awesome if I did, though.**

**STORY, START!**

Watanuki Kimihiro was _done _with the heat. Why, oh _why _was he stuck inside of the hellish inferno called his shop?

…Because he literally couldn't leave. Oh yeah.

Anyway.

Watanuki had already called Doumeki and _demanded _that the college assistant bring a fan. And now, all the untouched-by-time teen had to do was wait.

And wait.

And _wait._

It was then that Watanuki started pacing. He felt the sweat trickle down his back, the heat in his cheeks, the heaviness of his inky hair… he shuddered, hoping that fan would come _soon. _

"You know what would cheer us all up?" Mokona asked, lifting the pudgy stump itcalled its arm.

"_What?" _Watanuki hissed, stifling under his flamboyantly colored kimono.

"Sake!"

To its disappointment, Mokona's comment went ignored. How could the meatbun be so _lively _anyway, in this cursed heat? Watanuki thought to himself, still pacing (Which, in fact, only made the problem worse.).

And, where _was _that useless oaf, anyway? Kimihiro was ready to take his _clothes _off, they were so hot, and sweltering, and sweaty…

That wasn't a bad idea.

Kimihiro slipped his torso carefully out of the top of his kimono, and loosened the ties on the waist so that the fabric that strangled his legs in its muggy, damp clutches was far looser.

In all, the seer was barely decent.

…But he didn't care. It was only Doumeki who was coming over, right? He thought to himself, reclining lazily on his plush couch, throwing his arms back, and breathing deeply.

It was then that Doumeki Shizuka walked in the room.

And, for once, actually made an expression of surprise.

Watanuki was lounging on his typical couch, fanning himself with his hand, his paper-white torso perfectly exposed, his milky legs tangled in the soft, colorful fabric of the kimono he was wearing. And, to top it off, his face was red, his breathing deep.

"Ah! Doumeki! I'm sorry I look like this, it's just so _hot_," Watanuki apologized, tilting his head back, exposing more of that lovely white neck…

Doumeki nearly drooled.

It was then that he glanced at the paper bag he was holding, the fan inside, marveling that mere heat could do _this _to Kimihiro.

"So," the seer rubbed his palms together, "let's get that fan started up!" He couldn't _wait_ for reprieve from the heat!

Doumeki lifted one finger, explaining that he needed a moment, before he swiftly ducked out of the room.

_**Bang!**_

_**Crash!**_

_**Slam!**_

And the college assistant slipped back in the room, a thoroughly beaten and crumpled paper bag in his hands.

"…Fan's broken."

**So! How did you like it? I personally thought it was sort cute. **


	2. Chapter 2: Trickster

**Chapter 2 Trickster **

**This is in thanks for the great reviews I got! :3**

**CHAPTER, START!**

It was three in the morning. Doumeki rolled over and shoved his pillow over his face in attempt to shut it out.

The obnoxious _ringing _of the telephone; what a stupid, stupid invention.

It was then that he realized that no one but Yuuko would call him at this ungodly hour. Sitting up, he picked up the telephone, going against every fiber of his being.

"Hn?"

"Doumeki!" called a cheerful voice. "I have a job for you! It isn't actually _dangerous _this time, but—" The phone found itself back in its receiver, and Doumeki was back in his bed, curling himself up between the sheets.

The phone began to ring again, and Doumeki sighed. Every once in a while, when he's exhausted to the bone, Doumeki tends to wish that the seer could do a job on his own.

Grudgingly, the archer picked up the phone.

"Listen to what I have to say next time!" came the childishly pouting voice of the dimensional witch. "Before you so _rudely _hung up, I was _going _to say that the mission wasn't dangerous, but it has something to do with Watanuki,"

This was no surprise to the tall boy,

"A French mai~~d ou~~tfit, and… cat ears!"

Needless to say, the archer was dressed and out the door in four minutes flat.

While sprinting to his destination, Shizuka's mind fell quickly into the gutter, images and phrases popping into his head. As in, Watanuki, clad in only a French maid costume, black cat ears poking up from his inky hair… serving him lunch… Dessert…bending over to pick up something he dropped, the short hem of the skirt giving Doumeki the _best_ view of the other boy's…

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the realization that he was at his destination.

Panting from his run, Doumeki Shizuka slid to the usual meeting place, to find Watanuki…

In his uniform, a maid outfit in his _hands_. And Yuuko was grinning in a fashion quite like the Cheshire Cat's.

"You know," Watanuki commented, "I don't see why we have to have _Doumeki_ help us give a maid outfit to the cat-girl."

Somehow, for some reason, Shizuka Doumeki's eyes narrowed in a strangely threatening way towards the dimensional witch. _Wonder what's got him so angry…_Kimihiro Watanuki thought vaguely to himself.

**This is like, revenge for the last chapter. Except, well, it's in the past… Whatever.**

**Anyway, like I said in the last chapter, this is an extra thanks for the great reviews I got! xD **


End file.
